I believe
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: What happened at the end of 8x12? How Bones reacted? My one-shot about the end of "The Corpse on the Canopy".


**A/N:** My second story, hope you'll like it. I've tried to elimitane every possible mistake but probably I've missed something. I was just...impressed by 8x12. It was a great episode. So I decided that I have to write sth about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** So, obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

Brennan watched as Booth collapsed backwards closing his eyes. He was tired- it was obvious. Dark circles under his eyes, tense shoulders. Brennan stood up and took Christine in her arms. She looked at Booth once more time but he only rubbed his temples. Bones headed upstairs, to Christine's bedroom. The idea of Pelant in their home was terrifying her. It was true what she said earlier- they will handle whatever's next. At least she hopes that's true. For many years it was Booth who was that optimistic part of their team. He was always the reassuring one, the believing in good one. But after seeing him so sad and unsure she saw that it was her time for that. She laid her baby in the crib and kissed softly her cheek. She couldn't loose them. Neither Booth or her. When she was on the run she was fighting too hard, risking her life to be with them to give up and let Pelant hurt her family. She felt a wave of anger in her but one look at her little girl sleeping was enough to forgot that and feel warmth. Brennan redid baby's blanket and kissed her on top of the head. She left peacefully dreaming Christine and walked down to Booth. He was lying just like she left him minutes ago only his boots were lying aside and from his pants were peeking stripy socks. Brennan smiled gently and switched the lights off. Before Booth could notice that, Brennan straddled his lap. He lifted his head lightly and sent her a questioning look.

"I know that you're probably not in the mood for that. I know. But I…But you just… didn't look convinced about what I said earlier."

"Since when are you that positive?" he said with a hint of smirk on his lips.

"Now I'm not positive but stubborn".

"Oh I know you are. Not only now. But why does it matter if I'm convinced or not?"

"Because… Pelant will definitely want revenge since you injured him and …we both have seen lately how cruel and ruthless he can be and… I need you." At those last words her voice picked up. What she was supposed to do was to cheer him up, not to burst in tears in front of him. She tried to calm down and looked on the ceiling to stop the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey…you have me" he whispered. He rose and circled her waist. "You always have me. We're team, remember?". Brennan put her head on the crook of his neck. He tightened the grip on her. They were sitting there in silence for minutes but it could have been hours.

"Bones" he said quietly. He was waiting for her response for a while finally Booth heard hoarse "Yes?".

"I believe." He started kindly. "Not only in what you said but in squints, in our team, Caroline. They're great. Hodgins won't let the case be forgotten. We won't too. I believe in us. We're the best team after all." He felt her smile slightly against his shirt. "But mostly I believe in the smartest person I've ever met and I love. I believe in you." On this words she turned her head a little and looked under the cascade of the hair, curious.

"I know that you'll find something that will solve this Pelant-mess." Booth added more quietly.

Brennan lifted her head so now their eyes were on the same level. She leaned and kissed him lightly, lifting one hand to maintain his head.

"You know that we will beat him only by teamwork" she said caressing his cheek with her thumb. Before he could respond she whispered again, her lips still almost brushing his:

"I was worried about you today." Booth dropped his gaze and took her hand in his.

"I know-"

"When I've heard that one of the agents is hurt…" Brennan closed her eyes.

"Hey "He closed his hands around her face. "I'm alright. You are too. Flynn is gonna be fine. I called you immediately, right?" She nodded. "If he's injured, we're gonna check the hospitals, send photos… he's not gonna escape. Not this time. I promise."

So they kissed second time that evening. This time slower, more gently. This kiss was saying everything. I love you. I'll protect you. I'm with you. Always. When they pull apart, there was a hint of smile again, dancing on her lips.

"You know, today it's me who was supposed to promise that it will be better."

"We just have to be ready." There was a pause and then, a goofy smile appeared on Booth's face. "We have to be ready even twice since Hodgins lost his all money and he's gonna ask for a loan"

Brennan chuckled and kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck. Booth's hands were traveling around her back until he put them under her tights and lifted them up from a chair. Brennan yelped.

"Booth!" She was starting to protest when her partner silenced her with another kiss.

"I've never said that I'm not in the mood, Bones" he said between their kisses and carried her upstairs.

End.

* * *

Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
